


NoThiNg iS As It SeEmS

by LuminousLin



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines Fluff, Bottom Dipper Pines, Demons, First Dates, First Kiss, High School, Human Bill Cipher, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Wendy Corduroy/Mabel Pines, Original Character(s), Protective Bill Cipher, Protective Mabel Pines, Sharing a Bed, Top Bill Cipher
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-08 13:40:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16430456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousLin/pseuds/LuminousLin
Summary: Dipper erinnerte sich nicht mehr an viel was vor vier Jahren, als er seine Sommerferien mit seiner Schwester Mabel bei seinem Gronkel in Gravity Falls verbracht hat, passiert ist. Er weiß nur, dass Gravity Falls schon immer etwas mysteriöses an sich hatte. Nun wartete er am Auto auf Stan und Mabel um wiederwillig zu dem Internat zufahren, in welchem sie die nächsten Wochen verbringen würden.Zu dem Zeitpunkt war ihm jedoch nicht klar, dass das Internat für seine sowohl menschlichen als auch dämonischen Schüler bekannt war.Oder auch: Dipper wird auf ein Internat geschickt und lernt dort den Dämon Bill Cipher kennen, welcher ein starkes interesse an Dipper gefunden zu haben scheint. Besonders Mabel ist alles andere als begeistert darüber und Dippers Jahr könnte nicht schlechter beginnen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! :D  
> Das ist meine aller erste ff, zumindest die erste, die ich fertig schreiben möchte xD  
> Ich entschuldige mich im vorraus für Rechtschreibfehler.  
> Normalerweise lese ich mehr in Englisch, aber ich dachte mir für den Start wäre es besser eine Deutsche zu schreiben.
> 
> Lasst mich wissen was ihr denkt!  
> Also viel Spaß! :)

Nervös wartete Dipper an Gronkel Stans Wagen. Weder Mabel noch Stan waren am Auto wie ausgemacht, was Dipper keineswegs beruhigte. Fast ein Monat ist es jetzt her, dass sie zu ihrem Gronkel nach Gravity Falls gezogen sind. Ein Grund war die schwierige Phase die ihre Eltern gerade durchmachten und es besser wäre, Mabel und Dipper dabei nicht im Weg standen.(Zumindest meinte das Gronkel Stan). Weitere waren das vielmals ausgezeichnete Internat auf die sie gehen sollten und der Fakt, dass es Ewigkeiten  her war, dass sie ihren Gronkel gesehen hatten und laut ihrer Eltern es Zeit war "wieder die Familie zu stärken". Es fühlte sich an als wäre es Ewigkeiten her, dass er in Gravity Falls gewesen war. Um genau zu sein war das vor vier Jahren, als Dipper 13 war, was zugegeben nicht viel klingt, jedoch erinnert er sich nur schwer an seine damaligen Sommerferien. Er erinnert sich an die Personen die er kennengelernt hatte wie Soos oder Wendy, aber ansonsten kamen ihm die Sommerferien kurz und unspektakulär vor.  
Aus diesem Grund war Dipper, ganz im Gegensatz zu Mabel, nicht sehr begeistert von dem Umzug. Augenblicklich vermisste er seine Umgebung und seine Freunde und er fühlte wie sein Herz ein wenig schwerer wurde. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, da wurde dieses Gefühl von Nostalgie und Aufregung ersetzt. Er liebte den Wald und all die Mysterien die er womöglich zu bieten hatte. Schon als er jünger war empfand er Gravity Falls als Merkwürdig, was sich bis zu diesem Tag keineswegs geändert hatte. Augenblicklich fragte er sich warum er dem damals nicht mehr auf den Grund gegangen war. Wer weiß, vielleicht hatte Gravity Falls wirklich ein paar Geheimnisse?  Bei der Anreise hatte er sich noch eingeredet, dass er sich das alles nur einbilde und die Bäume teilweise nur komisch gebaut sind und keine Augen haben, als hätte er einen Mann mitten im Nirgendwo stockstill stehen sehen und als gäbe es halt nun mal irgendeine alte Frau oder so die eine verrückte Menge an Gartenzwerge im Wald aufstellte. Und die bewegten sich bestimmt nicht - nein, das hat er sich eingebildet. Vermutlich war Heimweh auch nur der Grund weshalb er anfing verrückt zu werden. Die erste Zeit in Gravity Falls ging schnell rum, da er hin und wieder in der Mystery Shack aushalf oder mit Soos, Wendy und Mable abhing. Dafür war er ziemlich dankbar, weil er aufhören konnte über sein Zuhause nachzudenken und am wichtigsten, die neue Schule.  
Und nun stand er vor dem Wagen mit seinem Koffer in der Hand und hatte das Gefühl er müsse sich gleich übergeben. Eine halbe Stunde zuvor ist Soos in Tränen ausgebrochen und versicherte ihm, dass er ihn vermissen wird. Wendy dagegen klopfte ihm erst nur auf die Schulter und versprach Dipper sie würde ihn besuchen, da es ja auch nicht weit weg war, was jedoch anschließend doch in einer Umarmung ausartete. Nicht, dass es Dipper störte, ganz im Gegenteil, er mochte Wendy ziemlich, genau gesagt war er ein wenig verliebt in sie. Umso länger er mit ihr abhing bekam er das Gefühl, dass er womöglich auch schon vor vier Jahren in sie verliebt gewesen war. Jedoch konnte er ihr das niemals sagen, weil er sich sicher war, dass sie nicht das selbe für ihn empfand. Das war wohl das einzig gute an der neuen Schule, etwas Abstand zu Wendy und all diesen blöden Gefühlen. Hoffentlich denkt Mabel nicht zu oft an Schwabbel. Den ganzen Morgen war sie außer sich, ob er denn ohne sie klarkommen würde. Gronkel Stan musste letzendlich versprechen seinen linken Arm herzugeben sollte es Schwabbel auch nur an etwas fehlen.  
Völlig in Gedanken betrachtete Dipper sich in der Reflexion der Scheibe in seiner neuen Schuluniform. Schlicht, ein weißes Hemd mit einer blauen Jacke drüber mit dem zeichen der Schule und natürlich trug er seine Basecap, obwohl er genau wusste, dass das nicht erlaubt war. Sie war jedoch eine der wenigen Dinge die ihn vor Heimweh bewarte, weshalb er sie trotzdem trug. In der Scheibe sah er wie Gronkel Stan und Mabel zu ihm kamen. Beide machten sich nicht mal die Mühe Dipper auf seine Kopfbedeckung hinzuweisen. "Ich hatte noch paar Kunden ohne Bares zu verjagen. Lästige Dinger," rechtfertigte sich Stan. Mabel sprang völlig aufgeregt auf und ab. "Omg, was machst du für ein Gesicht, Dipdop? Das wird sooo super!"  
Dipper seufzte und setzte sich auf den Rücksitz. "Ja bestimmt. Und Mabel nenn' mich Dipper! Ich bin verdammte 17, ok? Du kannst mich nicht sofort blamieren," meinte Dipper erschöpft. Mabel zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich hätte ja fast vergessen, dass du schon so alt bist, Dipdop. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die anderen deinen Spitznamen genauso süß finden würden wie ich", Mabel zwinkerte ihn grinsend an, wobei sie einfach nur blinzelte. Die nächsten Minuten verbrachte sie damit zu versuchen dabei nur ein Auge zu schließen und richtig zu zwinkern.  
Als Dipper ein stolzes "Yas" von Mabel vernahm wusst er, dass sie es im Endeffekt wohl doch noch geschafft hat.  
Bald bemerkte Mabel, dass Dippers Nervosität sich in keinster Weise gelegt hatte. "Ey Dipdop, freu dich doch! Wir suchen dir auch einen extrem heißen Dämonenboyfriend!". Dieses mal zwinkerte sie Dipper erfolgreich zu.  
"The fuck, Mabel?!" Dipper fing gefährlich stark  an zuhusten. Mabel dagegen kicherte nur bei der Reaktion ihres Bruders. "Was denn Dipdop?  Ich weiß, dass das zwei Sachen sind die du willst. Zum einen.." Sie hub ihre linke Hand. "Heiße Jungs." Sie hub ihre andere Hand. "Das Übernatürliche!" Anschließend klatschte sie beide Hände zusammen. "Boom! Tödlich-attraktiver Dämonenboyfriend!" Dipper konnte sie nur mit offenem Mund anstarren.  
"Ahem.. So cool auch Dämonen sind, Mabel, sie existieren nicht. Das macht ja so 0,0 Sinn. Eher würden Zombies Sinn machen, wenn es denn überhaupt sowas geben würde. Und das auch nur, wenn..." Mabel hatte schon nach dem ersten Satz aufgehört zuzuhören. "Außerdem, ich bin nicht schwul," sagte Dipper zu guter letzt. "Und genau da liegst du falsch, mein lieber Bruder!" "Es gibt keine Dämonen, Mabel!"  
"Das meine ich nicht." Mabels grinsen wurde noch breiter als Dipper anfing zuerröten.  
"Jetzt reichts aber mal. Wir sind da," meinte Gronkel Stan vom Steuer. Dipper hatte schon fast vergessen, dass sie nicht alleine waren, weil Gronkel Stan normalerweise nicht so ruhig war. Er wollte schon fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sein, entschied sich aber dagegen. Stattdessen schauten beide erwartungsvoll aus dem Fenster, wobei Mabel fast schon auf Dipper lag um nichts zu verpassen. Vor ihnen war ein großes Gebäude aus rotem Backstein. Es sah ziemlich Edel aus und schien das Hauptgebäude zu sein. Das ganze Gebäude sah beeindruckend aus, nicht mal halb so cool wie Hogwarts, jedoch sah man, dass ein unglaublicher Architekt dahinter stecken musste. Jedes Detail von den Stufen, über die Fassade bis zum Dach schienen genau bedacht zu sein. Wie konnte aus auch anders sein? Eine Schule mit derartig vielen Auszeichnungen hatte einen gewissen Standart zu bewaren.  
Gronkel Stan musste an die Fensterscheibe klopfen bis Dipper bemerkte, dass sie schon geparkt hatten. Bei einem Blick nach rechts bemerkte er, dass er nicht mal bemerkt hatte das selbst Mabel schon ausgestiegen war. Sofort als Dipper ausstieg spürte er zwei kräftige Arme um sich. Gronkel Stan hatte Mabel und Dipper in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. "Hört mir zu. Ich weiß er seid schon groß und so, blah blah, ich weiß, glaubt mir. Egal was sie euch hier sagen, Dämonen können gerissene kleine Dinger sein als nehmt euch in acht." Dipper wollte schon was erwiedern da fuhr Stan fort. "Ja klar, Gleichberechtigung und so. Gleichberechtigung my ass! Einer war mal in der Shack und hat mich um zwei Doller beschissen! Und dachte ich merks nicht... pah."  
"Was zur Hölle? Über was redest du Gronkel Stan?" Dipper war sichtlich verwirrt. Stan schaute Dipper prüfend an. "Na da war dieses eine Mal als ich diese falschen Rehaugen ausgestellt hatte und-"  
"Nein das meine ich nicht! Dämonen? Was soll das? Nichts für ungut, aber ich wusste nicht, dass deine Scherze noch schlechter werden konnten." Dipper lachte kurz auf und verdrehte nur erschöpft die Augen. "Sehr lustig, Dipper. Hast du denn die Brochüre die ich dir gegeben habe nicht gelesen? Die Northwest High ist dafür ausgezeichnet den besten Unterricht für sowohl Menschen als auch Dämonen zu bieten. Besser du glaubst das." Stan schaute ihn als hätte er dran gezweifelt, ob die Sonne echt ist. Und nein, hatte Dipper nicht. Seit der ersten Woche in der sie in Gravity Falls sind liegt die Brochüre in dem Zimmer der beiden von beiden unberührt. Mabel lachte kurz nervös und mied offensichtlich Augenkontakt mit ihrem Gronkel. "Also ist das kein Scherz?! Es gibt echt Dämonen an dieser Schule?", fragte Dipper ungläubig. "Also glitzern die auch in der Sonne und haben Angst vor Kreuzen und Knoblauch?" Gronkel Stan schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf nach Mabels Aussage. "Scherz." Mabel fing an aufgrund der Sprachlosigkeit der beiden an zu lachen. Dipper schlug sie leicht gegen den Oberarm. "Mabel, das ist jetzt kein Moment in dem man Scherze reißen sollte! Dämonen sind bestimmt unglaublich gefährlich!" Dipper war sich sicher, dass er ganz knapp vor einer Panikattacke stand. Er wusste nicht mit was er Dämonen assoziieren sollte, aber mit bestimmt nichts gutem. "Ey das wird lustig, Dipdop. Ich war mir sicher, dass Gronkel Stan gescherzt hat als er letzte Woche über Dämonen geredet hat, aber das ist doch viel besser. Dann kriegst du doch deinen Dämonenboyfriend!" Sie zwinkerte, dieses mal ging es erneut schief, Dipper grinsend zu. "Bestimmt haben die auch Schulordnungen und so. Passt einfach auf euch auf", versuchte Gronkel Stan Dipper aufzuheitern. Ein wenig beruhigt wollte Dipper anfangen fragen zu stellen als Stan ihn unterbrach. "Zeit ist um! Ihr müsst dann und macht keinen Scheiß. Wehe ihr fliegt!" Er warf schnell die Koffer aus dem Auto, setzte sich hinter das Steuer und war weg. Dipper wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendwas nicht stimmte. Nicht wegen den Dämonen, sondern viel mehr, dass Gronkel Stan seit heute Morgen ziemlich Nervös schien. Aber vielleicht bildete er sich das auch nur ein, weil er selbst so nervös war. Sprachlos schauten beide dem Auto hinter her bis es verschwand. Als Dipper sich umdrehte und das große Gebäude vor sich sah dachte er sein Herz würde für einem Moment aussetzen. Er war sowas von nicht bereit dafür. Dipper rieb sich nervös über den Oberarm. Völlig in Gedanken merkte er gar nicht, dass Mabel ihn erwartungsvoll anschaute und wartete bis er sich beruhigt hatte. Gleichzeitig fingen beide an auf die große Eichentür zuzulaufen. "Dipper?", sagte Mabel, offensichtlich doch ein wenig eingeschüchtert. "Ja?" Beide ließen ihren Blick nicht weg von der Tür die immer größer zu werden schien. "Man sagt sobald man einmal drinne ist gibt es kein Entkommen mehr." Geschockt starrte Dipper seinen Zwilling an. Diese brach nur in einen Lachanfall aus. "Scheeerz. Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen, Dipdop!"  
"Witzig", murmelte Dipper. Nach einer kurzen Pause fragte Dipper:" Warum hast du kein bisschen Angst? Das sind verdammte Dämonen!"  
Mabel zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Wie gesagt, ich denke es wird lustig. Sei einfach nicht so ein Schisser. Außerdem hat uns Gronkel Stan ja eventuell doch beschissen" Dipper ignorierte sie einfach und ging als erstes durch die Tür vor ihnen. Der Flur war schlicht gehalten, ähnlich wie man sich eben den Flur einer Highschool vorstellte. Hier und dort liefen ein paar Schüler rum, jedoch keine mit Koffer, wie Mabel und Dipper. An beiden Seiten waren jeweils blaue Schließfächer, der Farbe der Schule entsprechend. Vor ihnen Stand eine Frau mit hochgestecktem blonden Haar, einem blauen hochgeschlossenem Kleid und ein lächeln bei dem Gronkel Stan die Mysterie Shack verwetten würde, dass es nicht echt ist. "Mein Name ist Mrs. Nothwest, die Direktorin dieser Schule. Wenn Sie bitte mir in mein Büro folgen würden, dann können wir die restlichen Gegebenheiten klären." Sie sah nicht so aus als würde sie eine Antworte verlangen. Still folgten Mabel und Dipper ihr in einen Raum nicht weit vom Eingang. Sie setzte sich in einen blauen Sessel hinter einem schweren, vermutlich aus Mahagoni gefertigtem, Schreibtisch. Alles in diesem Raum schien unverschämt teuer gewesen zu sein. Sie holte zwei Bücher raus und legte sie vor die beiden. "Das sind die Hausregeln. Es gibt zwei Verwarnungen, bei der Dritten fliegt man. Ich lege diese euch sehr ans Herz, da diese Schule gewissen Ansprüche hat und jedes Vergehen getadelt wird. Hier könnt ihr alles nachlesen, jedoch könnt ihr auch jetzt fragen stellen sollte euch etwas einfallen," sagte sie zwar, jedoch schien sie nicht als würde sie jetzt gerne ein paar Fragen beantworten. Sie räusperte sich kurz und schlug ihre Beine übereinander. "Also, Sie können eure Koffer hier stehen lassen. Diese werden zu Ihren Zimmern gebracht, sobald entschieden ist wo Sie bleiben werden. Um genau, und wenn ich genau sage meine ich genau, drei Uhr startet die Willkommens Ceremony in der Aula. Dort werden sie auf traditioneller Weise den Zimmern zugeordnet." Es schien als würde sie das schon den ganzen Tag machen, denn zum einen merkte man, dass sie unglaublich gestresst wirkte, und zum anderen, hörte sich das, was sie sagt, an als würde sie es aus einem Buch vorlesen. "Jetzt kommen wir noch zu dem wichtigsten Teil. Wie Ihnen bekannt sein sollte sind knapp ein Viertel der Schüler nicht menschlich, sondern dämonischer Herkunft." Dipper wurde es heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Er würde erstmal so viele Informationen wie möglich sammeln. Es wird wohl kaum eine Schule sein in der Menschen gefährdet sind außerdem müsste er nur für Notfälle efektive Wege zu Verteidigung gegen Dämonen finden. Natürlich konnte er sich gut selbst verteidigen, aber es gab bestimmt Wege mit denen man Dämonen schneller 'handlungsunfähig' machen konnte. "An dieser Schule wird erwartet, dass Menschen Dämonen gleichberechtigt behandeln und das selbe gilt andersrum. Es gibt Klassen die jeweils nur Menschen und nur Dämonen besuchen, aber vorwiegend gemischte Klassen. Auch die Aula, die Sporthalle, der Flur und alles andere wird vorwiegend von beiden Rassen besucht. Jegliche Art von Gewalt gegenüber einem Schüler, ganz gleich welcher Rasse er entspricht, wird mit einem Tadel gestraft."  
"Aber sind Dämonen nicht gefährlich?" Dipper konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie das werden sollte. Vermutlich wäre nicht ganz so geschockt und unvorbereitet hätte Gronkel Stan ihm davon erzählt. Andererseits, es war seine Schuld, dass er die Brochüre nicht gelesen hatte. Die Direktorin saß weiterhin steif in ihren Sessel und verzog auch auf Dippers Frage hin keine Miene. "Sie können in der Tat sehr gefährlich sein, jedoch ist es ein Privileg hier zu sein und deshalb halten sie sich auch an die Regeln. Und nur weil sie stärker sind als wir bedeutet das nicht, dass sie uns angreifen. Nicht alle zumindest." Der letzte Teil war gemurmelt, aber für Dipper noch deutlich zu verstehen. "Sollten Sie ein Problem mit einem der Schüler haben melden Sie sich bei mir oder einem der Lehrer. Das war das Wichtigste soweit. Der Rest können Sie jederzeit in der Schulverordnung nachlesen."  
"Und uhm.. wann kann man die Familie besuchen?" Man merkte, dass Mabel schon etwas Heimweh bekam. Sie schien zwar immernoch aufgeregt zu sein und sich zu freuen, aber es war bekannt, dass sie sich sogar noch schwerer von Freunde und Familie trennte als Dipper. "Das Verlassen des Grundstücks ist nur in den Ferien oder mit spezieller Erlaubnis gestattet. In der Ferienzeit ist es üblich, dass viele der Schüler nachhause gehen, besonders an Feiertagen. Sollte man außerhalb dieser Zeit die Schule verlassen, aus welchem Grund auch immer, wird das gestraft. Wenn Sie mich nun entschuldigen würden, ich habe die nächsten Neuankömmlinge zu begrüßen." Seufzend stand sie auf, strich ihr Kleid glatt und ging an die Tür um sie Dipper und Mabel aufzuhalten um ihnen zu signalisieren, dass sie gehen sollten. Beide bedankten sich und verließen anschließend den Raum. Sofort sprang Mabel auf und ab und rüttelte Dipper aufgeregt an beiden Armen. "Das wird ja sooo cool. Jetzt kann ich dieses coole Teenager HighSchool-Leben führen und warten bis sich der Traummann aller Traummänner in mich verliebt!" Dipper schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  "Wir sollten vielleicht schon mal die Aula suchen. Wir haben nur noch etwas über eine halbe Stunde und es schien wichtig, dass wir pünktlich sind."  
"Sei doch nicht so ein Spaßverderber! Eine halbe Stunde ist unglaublich viel Zeit. Lass uns uns erst etwas umschauen." Fürs erste entschied er sich Mabel einfach zu folgen. "Es wäre so cool, wenn wir uns ein Zimmer teilen würden, oder?" Sie schaute Dipper erwartungsvoll an. "Nah", Dipper machte kurz eine Pause "ich bevorzug lieber einen höllisch-heißen Dämonenboyfriend." Mabel schlug ihn lachend gegen den Oberarm. "Ich wusste du willst einen! Ha!"  
"Das war ein Scherz, Mabel, ein Scherz. Und selbst, wenn ich hier ein nettes Mädchen kennenlernen sollte, dann ist sie sicherlich kein Dämon." Mabel atmete scharf die Luft ein. "Du darfst keine Dämonen diskriminieren, Dipper!"  
Dipper zuckte lediglich mit den Schultern. "Tue ich ja nicht, ich äußere Preveränzen." Mabel fing an zulachen und Dipper konnte sich nicht zurückhalten es ihr gleich zu tun. Beide wurden unterbrochen, als Mabel recht hart zur Seite gedrängt wurde. Dipper war schon bereit Mabel zu verteidigen, als ein (zugegeben) sehr gutaussehender Typ mit blauen Haaren sich vor Mabel verbeugte und sie anschließend mit entschuldigendem Blick anschaute. Und Mabel war sich sicher, diese Augen konnten Gletscher zum Schmelzen bringen. Nicht in der Lage mehr als ein Kopfnicken zu erwiedern schaute sie ihm still hinterher als er zufrieden seinen Weg fortsetzte. Wie aus dem nichts sprang Mabel auf Dipper zu schaute ihn intensiv an. "Hast du das gesehen, Dipdop?! Er war ja sooo attraktiv."  
"Geht so. Und nenn mich nicht so." Während Mabel ihm erzählte, was sie an ihm mochte und was nicht, schaute Dipper nochmal in die Richtung in der der Schüler gegangen war. Dort stand genau dieser mit einer Schülerin. Zunächst wusste er nicht genau was sie machten bis er kleine blaue Funken auf seinen Fingerspitzen sah, gefolgt von einem Lachen. "Mabel, ich denke dein neuer Crush ist ein Dämon", meinte Dipper und lehnte sich seufzend an eins der Schließfächer. Geschockt starrte sie in die selbe Richtung in die Dipper zuvor geschaut hatte und sah ein änhlich Szenario, wie das, dass Dipper erblickt hatte. Mabel starrte Dipper geschockt an und griff hart sein Handgelenk. Gerade wollte Dipper was sagen, da zog sie ihn paar Meter weiter um die Ecke. Völlig außer sich fing Mabel an zu schreien. "Fuck, Dipper! Er ist wirklich ein Dämon. Hier sind echt Dämonen an unserer Schule!" Sie stolperte ein wenig über ihre Worte als wüsste sie nicht genau was sie sagen sollte und wirkte sonst ziemlich nervös.  
Dipper klopfte ihr kurz auf die Schulter und lehnte sich an einen der Schließfächer, wobei er kurz abrutschte, sich aber sofort wieder fing. Seiner Meinung sah das trotzdem noch cool aus. "Klar, worüber denkst du reden wir die ganze Zeit?"  
"Ich weiß, aber sie wirklich zu sehen und vor allem DAS zu sehen! Verdammte Magie!" Erleichtert atmete Dipper aus als er bemerkte, dass seine Schwester gefasster wirkte und selbst anfing zu lachen. Dennoch Mabel warf Dipper einen ungläubigen Blick zu. Dipper verschränkte nur die Arme und zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Es ist halt das worauf ich mich eingestellt habe. Es wundert mich nicht, dass du nicht viel früher so reagiert hast." Dipper hatte eindeutig die Phase voller Panikattacken überstanden. Er hat sich auf das schlimmste eingestellt und war doch positiv überrascht von dem höflichen Verhalten des Dämons. Vielleicht würde das Schuljahr doch ganz gut werden. Ihr Gespräch wurde von lauten Geräuschen weiter rechts von ihnen unterbrochen. Dort sah man, wie sich eine kleine Gruppe von Schülern versammelt hatte. Erst jetzt fielen ihm die Unterschiedlichen Farben der Jacken auf. Es gab Rot, Blau, Grün und Gelb. Auch wenn es Dipper sehr interessierte für was diese standen lag seine Interesse auf dem Schüler in der Schülermenge, welcher gerade einen heftigen Schlag auf das Nasenbein verkraften musste. Definitiv, was hinter den Jacke steckte konnte warten. "Scheiß Dämon! Wie kommt es, dass du an meinem Schließfach stehst?!" Voller Wut war sein Gegenüber, der nicht nur breiter, sondern auch mindestens ein Kopf größer war, kurz davor für den nächsten Schlag auszuholen. Ohne das Mabel registrieren konnte was ihr Bruder vorhatte stürmte dieser vor um den Schlag in eine andere Richtung zulenken.Dipper hatte den Schlag eindeutig unterschätzt, denn anstatt, dass der bereits aus der Nase blutende Dämon getroffen wurde spürte Dipper einen bedäubenden Schmerz, der augenblicklich seinen ganzen Körper durchzog. So ziemlich alle Schüler zogen augenblicklich fast synchron scharf die Luft ein. "Was zum Fick? Ausm Weg du Lusche!", schrie sein Gegenüber genervt. Dipper brauchte einen kurzen Moment um sich zu fangen und um die schwarzen Punkte vor seiner Sicht zu vertreiben. Gerade als er wieder klar denken konnte sah er wie sein Gegenüber zum nächsten Schlag ausholte begleitet von erstaunend Geräuschen, die das Publikum von sich gab. Dieses Mal schätzte Dipper den Schlag richtig ein, duckte sich drunter hinweg und nahm anschließend seinen Arm und drehte ihn hinter sein Rücken. "Ein falscher Schlag von mir und du wirst deinen Arm so schnell gar nicht mehr bewegen", meinte Dipper genervt als er in die Kniekehlen des Anderen trat und ihn somit zu Boden zwang. "Was ist dein Problem, Alter?", presste der Typ durch zusammengepresste Lippen. "Du hast kein recht jemanden zu schlagen nur, weil er schwächer ist. Schon mal die Hausordnung gelesen? Und jetzt hau ab." Innerlich dankte Dipper Gronkel Stan für die Tipps die er die letzten Woche bekommen hatte, weil er momentan definitiv taffer wirkte als er war. Dipper trat kurz gegen seine Schulterblätter, wodurch er nach vorne viel. Es dauert nicht lang bis er Dipper noch einen wütenden Blick zuwarf und an der nächsten Ecke verschwand. Die Schüler fingen wieder lauter an untereinander zureden und manche pfeiften,  oder zeigten mit dem Finger auf ihn. Spätestens jetzt war ihm die ganze Sache mehr als unangenehm, was durch die leichte Röte, welche sich über seine Wangen verbreitete, deutlich wurde. Dipper war so überwältigt von der ganzen unangenehmen Aufmerksamkeit, dass nicht bemerkte, wie er von Jemandem, paar Schließfächer weiter, beobachtet wurde. Plötzlich war der ganze Flur komplett still, als ein Lehrer mit schwarzen Haaren und Brille in der Kreis trat. "Ihr habt gleich woanders zu sein, nicht wahr? Also ab mit euch. Die Vorstellung ist vorbei," richtete er an die Schüler. "Und ihr, ihr erklärt mir sofort was hier passiert ist und ich hoffe, dass es nicht das ist wonach es aussieht", richtete er an Dipper und den Dämon, der ziemlich zugerichtet war. Dipper musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass es so aussah als hätte er den armen Jungen so zugerichtet. Langsam löste sich die Gruppe an Schülern in verschiedene Richtungen auf bis nur noch Mabel übrig war. "Du auch", sagte er streng zu Mabel. "Aber er ist mein Bruder und-"  
"Das interessiert mich nicht und jetzt hau ab bevor das ebenfalls für dich Konsequenzen hat."  
"Was fällt Ihnen ein so mit meiner Sch-", Dipper wurde von Mabel unterbrochen. "Schon ok. Wir sehen uns gleich." Mabel warf ihm dabei ein Blick zu der eindeutig sagte:'Mach keinen Unsinn und schau, dass die Sache gut ausgeht'.  
Als Mabel verschwunden war drehte sich der Lehrer zu ihnen und verschränkte die Arme. Selbst ein Blinder hätte augenblicklich bemerkt, dass der Lehrer Dipper vom ersten Moment an schon nicht leiden konnte.  
"Kein Wort und mitkommen. Beide." Diese Worte ließen keinerlei Einspruch zu, weshalb Dipper seufzte und still dem Dämon und dem Lehrer folgte. Ja, sein Leben auf der neue Schule fing blendend an.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin bisschen spät dran, weil ich eigentlich gestern updaten wollte, aber das Kapitel etwas zu kurz fande... jetzt ist es zwar nicht länger geworden, weil ich nicht dazu kam, aber ich poste es lieber jetzt bevor ich es noch länger herauszögere :) xD  
> Viel Spaß!~

"Und somit hätten wir den ersten Tadel, angemerkt von drei möglichen, und das bevor das Schuljahr überhaupt offiziel begonnen hat. Oder liege ich falsch in meiner Annahme, Gentlemen?" Der Lehrer lehnt sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und musterte die beiden mit einem Grinsen. "Nein! Das war ein Missverständnis", rief der Dämon entsetzt. "Ich bin ganz Ohr." Während der Dämon anfing zuerzählen was wirklich passiert war musterte Dipper ihn. Er trug die üblich Schuluniform abgesehen davon, dass seine Jacke rot war. Seine blonden Haare waren zurück gekämmt weshalb man freie Sicht auf seine blauen Augen hatten. Am auffälligsten war jedoch die blaue Linie, welche sich über seinen Nasenrücken von einem zum anderen Ohr zog. Dipper musste zugeben, dass er im Gesamten sehr attraktiv war, wenn man seine blutendene Nase und die Platzwunde an seiner Stirn außer acht ließ, wobei er sich ins Gedächnis rief, dass er selbst nicht schwul war. Er machte sich eine innere Notiz später nach seinem Namen zufragen, weil es Dipper langsam verachtend vorkam in seinen Gedanken den Jungen immer nur als 'Dämon' zu betiteln. "Also hat er", der Lehrer richtete seinen Blick kurz auf Dipper, "Ihnen geholfen, indem er Carlos ausschließlich gesagt hat er solle gehen? Und wie kamen dann seine Verletzungen zu stande?" Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Dipper wie der Junge ihm einen hilflosen Blick zuwarf, jedoch trotzdem weiter sprach. "Er ist dazwischen gegangen als Carlos gerade ausgeholt hatte. Nichts weiter."  
"Also wollen sie mir tatsächlich weis machen, er hätte in keinster Weise in der Prügelei teilgenommen? Schon komisch, dass Carlos nicht auffindbar war." Dipper brauchte einen Moment um seine Gedanken zuordnen und zu realisieren um was gerade genau vor sich ging. Der Lehrer sah die Situation so: Dipper hatte ihn verprügelt und der Junge traute sich nicht zu gestehen. "Kann ich mich mal einmischen?", versuchte Dipper nervös die Situation aufzuklären. Dipper hatte nicht gedacht, dass es solche Probleme geben könnte nur weil er Jemandem geholfen hatte. "Nein", kam es sofort aus der Richtung des Lehrers. "Carlos ist abgehauen, weil er meinte er solle mich inruhe lassen! Wirklich! Er hatte höchstens ein kleines Gefecht mit Carlos, aber er hat ihn nicht verletzt oder so!", versuchte der Junge es erneut. "Ich habe nur versucht Carlos von ihm wegzuhalten und dabei habe ich etwas abbekommen. Ist das so abwägig?", erklärte Dipper gefasst, obwohl es ihm verboten wurden. "Ein kleines Gefecht? Ihnen ist schon bewusst, dass das gegen die Schulordnung ist, nicht wahr?", der Lehrer richtete sich an Dipper. Es schien als würde es den Lehrer stören, dass es nicht so war wie er angenommen hatte und er Dipper nicht dementsprechend bestrafen konnte. "Natürlich. Aber ich habe ihn in keiner Weise verletzt. Fragen Sie doch andere Schüler, die dort waren," erklärte Dipper erschöpft.  
"Nun gut", der Lehrer richtete seine Kravatte, "ich gebe Ihnen eine kleine Verwarnung, weil sie zum einen gesprochen haben, als sie es ausdrücklich nicht sollten und zum anderen, weil es ihnen eine Lehre sein sollte sich nicht in Dinge einzumischen die sie nichts angehen und somit andere Schüler zu bedrohen." "Aber er hat doch-", nicht mal der Blonde hatte eine Chance und wurde von dem Lehrer unterbrochen. "Es ist kein Tadel, sondern nur eine kleine Verwarnung. Sprich, es hat erst Konsequenzen sobald er sich noch etwas erlaubt. Und jetzt keine Wiederworte mehr, ansonsten wird es ein Tadel. Für euch beide." Dipper war nicht so ganz klar warum der Lehrer ihn um jeden Preis bestrafen wollte, obwohl er nicht mal was getan hatte. Trotzdem entschied sich Dipper dazu keine Wiederworte zugeben als er sich Mabels Blick ins Gedächnis rief. Der Lehrer schien jedoch zufrieden mit seiner Entscheidung. "Name?", fragte der Lehrer ihn. "Dipper Pines", antwortete er seufzend. "Notiert, und nun haut ab. Ich habe genug Zeit damit verschwendet."  
Augenblicklich wurden beide vor die Tür des Tyrannen gesetzt. "Es tut mir echt leid... ich hätte mir denken müssen, dass das so ausgeht," fing der Blonde an. "Ich bin übrigens Damon. Ironisch, nicht?" Dippers Laune war schlecht, miserable um genau zu sein und trotzdem schaffte Damon es mit seinem letzten Satz Dipper zum grinsen zu bringen. "Dipper", sagte er während er die Hand Damon entgegen streckte. Sofort nahm dieser sie entgegen. "Ich weiß." Für einen kurzen Moment meinte er Damon hätte ihm zu gezwinkert. Bevor er irgendwas dazu sagen konnte wechselte dieser das Thema, wofür Dipper sehr dankbar gewesen ist, weil er mit soetwas nicht so gut umgehen konnte. "Diese Situation hätte nur schlecht ausgehen können.. ich wollte nicht, dass du wegen mir Probleme bekommst."  
"Was ist denn sein Problem? Ist er zu jedem Schüler so?", fragte Dipper erschöpft. "Nun, er ist schon mal im Allgemeinen nicht der netteste Lehrer, aber dich scheint er jetzt echt zu hassen. Ich schätze er kann dich nicht leiden, weil du Carlos ohne Probleme die Stirn bieten konntest, seinem Sohn." Natürlich. Sein Sohn. Schlagartig wurde Dipper klar, dass sein erster Tag am Internat jetzt offiziel eine Katastrophe war. "Also habe ich jetzt ein ernsthaftes Problem, huh?"  
"Sorry", meinte Damon nervös. "Das ist mein zweites Jahr hier und man kann trotzdem gut durchkommen auch wenn man mit einem Lehrer nicht so gut klarkommt.. Es war halt unser Pech, dass gerade er auf uns aufmerksam wurde." Der weitere Verlauf des Gesprächs verlief nicht ganz so negativ und Dipper fing an Damon ganz sympathisch zu finden und war sogar recht verwundert warum jemand wie er verprügelt werden würde. "Aber musst du nicht noch zu dieser Eröffnungszeremonie?", zerstörte Damon den Moment. Innerlich fluchte Dipper und schaute auf die Uhr ein paar Meter weiter an der Wand des Ganges, welche auf acht nach drei zeigte. Wenn Dipper sich recht erinnerte musste er um punkt drei in der Aula sein. "Verdammt, ich bin viel zu spät dran! Man sieht sich!", stotterte Dipper schnell zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg ohne Damon noch einen Blick zuzuwerfen. Während Dipper durch den Gang eilte verfluchte er sich innerlich dafür Damon nicht nach dem Weg gefragt zu haben. Als er gefühlte weitere fünf Minuten weiterhin vergeblich nach der Aula suchte, spielte er schon mit dem Gedanken jemanden zu fragen. Der Haken an der Sache war jedoch, dass die Schule genau jetzt wie leergefegt zu sein schien. Völlig in Gedanken bemerkte er nicht wie er blind direkt gegen jemanden lief. Dipper machte sich schon bereit hinzufallen oder harsch auf die Seite gedrängt zu werden, als er bemerkte, dass er doch ziemlich stark gegen sein Gegenüber gelaufen war. Stattdessen spürte er nur zwei Hände an seiner Hüfte, die ihn vor dem Sturz bewarten. "My my, Pinetree. Was für ein Zufall. Ich würde an deiner Stelle besser aufpassen wo ich hinlaufe," meinte sein Gegenüber grinsend. Erst dann riskierte Dipper einen Blick und bereute es augenblicklich. Der Typ vor ihm sah unglaublich gut aus und hatte irgendwas an sich, das er nicht beschreiben konnte. Er trug die Schuluniform mit einer gelben Jacke und einer schwarzen Kravatte. Seine Haut war leicht gebräunt und eines der auffälligsten Merkmale waren seine gelb-goldenen Augen. Oder eher gesagt Auge, da das Andere von seinen blonden Haaren verdeckt wurde. Auffällig war außerdem der schwarze Ansatz, der einen interessanten Kontrast darstellte. "Entschuldige, ich muss gehen", murmelte Dipper als er widerwillig anfing zu erröten und daher sich schnell aus dem Griff seines Gegenübers befreite und an ihm vorbei ging. Für einen kurzen Moment wollte Dipper fragen, woher der Blonde ihn kannte, entschied sich jedoch dagegen. Zum Einen war ihm die Situation gerade viel zu unangenehm und zum Anderen musste er so schnell wie möglich die Aula finden. 'Was zur Hölle ist denn mit mir los?' Dipper verstand einfach nicht warum er gerade reagierte wie er es tat. Natürlich war so eine Situation unangenehm, aber er war schon in weitaus schlimmeren und ist besser mit ihnen umgegangen. Er schob es einfach darauf, dass das alles einfach zu viel auf einmal war. 'Aber es spricht ja eigentlich nichts dagegen doch nachzufragen, oder? Komm schon, Dipper. So schwer ist das nicht.'  
Kurz darauf drehte er sich nochmal zu dem Anderen um, um das zu tun was er schon bei Damon hätte machen sollen. Dipper war die ganze Situation zwar mehr als nur Unangenehm, aber er hatte sich heute sowieso schon bis auf die Knochen blamiert und er konnte sich nicht noch mehr Lehrer zum Feind machen, indem er noch später aufkreuzte. 'Alles was jetzt passiert macht doch eh keinen Unterschied mehr, richtig?' Dieser Gedanke wurde augenblicklich wiederlegt als er sich dem Anderen zuwandte. Dieser hatte nur die Arme über der Brust verkreuzt und schaute Dipper grinsend mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. "Meinung geändert, huh?"  
"U-uhm ja, kann man so sagen. Wo ist die Aula? Also, wenn du weißt wo sie ist.. du weißt schon.. Eröffnungszeremonie," fing Dipper an und jedes mal, wenn er versuchte sich nicht noch mehr zu blamieren machte er es eindeutig schlimmer. Sein Gegenüber schien etwas Anderes erwartet zu haben, da sein Grinsen augenblicklich von seinen Lippen wich. Für ein paar Sekunden schaute der Blonde Dipper einfach nur an und schien über irgendwas nachzudenken. Langsam aber sicher wurde Dipper nervöser als er sowieso schon war, was er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Dipper wollte sich schon einfach bedanken, auch wenn ihm nicht wirklich weitergeholfen wurde und gehen, jedoch sprach der Blonde schließlich doch. "Ja, geh einfach bis ans Ende des Ganges und dann links. Irgendwann kommt dann die Aula."  
"Danke, u-uhm-"  
"Bill," erwähnte er während sein grinsen zurückgekehrt war.  
"Achso, ja dann danke, Bill. Uhm, kennen wir uns irgendwoher? Also, ich meine, wegen dem Spitznamen und so." Irgendwie hatte Dipper das Gefühl Bill schon mal gesehen zu haben, was jedoch unwahrscheinlich war, wenn man bedachte, dass Dipper das letzte mal vor paar Jahren in Gravity Falls gewesen war. Aus diesem Grund verwarf er den Gedanken augenblicklich. Dipper kratzte sich nervös am Hinterkopf und versuchte durch lachen nicht so angespannt zu wirken. "Pinetree? Ich finde es passt.", antwortete er worauf er auf Dippers Basecap zeigte. Dipper spürte wie er leicht errötete und verfluchte sich innerlich dafür.  "Ja, da hätte ich selbst drauf kommen können.. Entschuldige, heute ist nicht so mein Tag", versuchte Dipper zu rechtfertigen und kratzte sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. Normalerweise war Dipper klarer im Kopf, jedoch spürte er welche Auswirkungen die letzten paar Stunden hatten. Ein kleiner Teil in ihm hing noch dran die Information, dass Dämonen real waren, zu verarbeiten. "Oh, warum das?" Für einen Moment sah Bill tatsächlich interessiert aus bis sein Mund sich erneut zu einem Grinsen verzog. Dipper zeigte lächelnd auf seine Stirn, welche jetzt eine kleine Platzwunde zierte. "Soso, du warst also an der Schlägerei beteiligt? Sonst noch Verletzungen?" Für einen kurzen Moment veränderte sich etwas in Bills Blick. Es schien als würden seine Augen etwas gefährliches wiederspiegeln. "Schlägerei würde ich es jetzt nicht nennen.. abgesehen von diesem Kratzer geht es mir gut. Ich habe nur noch nicht so richtig realisiert, dass es hier wirklich Dämonen gibt. Verrück, huh?" Dipper lachte kurz darüber, weil er wohl der einzige war, der das noch nicht ganz realisiert hatte.  
"Hast du etwa Angst, Pinetree?," scherzte Bill und trat einen Schritt näher.  
"Haha, nein. Als ob. Ich habe nur nie dran geglaubt." Das war das erste Mal, dass Dipper in Betracht gezogen hatte, dass Bill ein Dämon sein könnte. Dipper konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln. Normalerweise fiel es ihm leicht solche Sachen zuschlussfolgern, worauf er immer stolz gewesen war. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die spitzen Eckzähne und die schlitzförmigen Pupillen.  
Bill war also tatsächlich ein Dämon und diese Erkenntniss schien Dipper quer über das Gesicht geschrieben zustehen.  
"Überrascht?"  
"Um ehrlich zu sein? Ein wenig. Aber bis jetzt wirken Dämonen sehr friedlich."  
"Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher, Pinetree."  
Genau in diesem Moment stütze Bill seine Arme an beiden Seiten von Dippers Kopf an den Schließfächern hinter ihm ab. Dadurch war Dipper zwischen Bill und den Schließfächern gefangen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Bill ein gutes Stück größer war. Abgesehen davon spürte er die Wärme, welche Bill ausströmte, was ihn daran erinnerte wie nah er ihm war. Als Bill immer näher kam schloss Dipper die Augen und hielt automatisch die Luft an. Er wusste selbst nicht genau was er erwartete. Ein Teil in ihm schrie, dass Bill ihn versuchen würde ihn zu küssen und er hatte keine Ahnung woher dieser blöde Gedanke kam. Stattdessen spürte er Dippers Atem an seinem Ohr. "Musst du nicht noch wohin?" Sofort realisierte Dipper, dass er sowieso schon viel zu spät war und schon längst in der Aula hätte sein müssen. Er war sich sicher, dass Mabel sich bestimmt schon Sorgen machte, weshalb er sich augenblicklich schuldig fühlte. Für ihn stand sofort fest, dass er zu Mabel und zu dieser blöden Zeremonie musste. Er drückte sich an Bill vorbei und lief errötend in die Richtung, die Bill zuvor beschrieben hatte. Er wusste auch nicht warum Bill ihm plötzlich so nah gekommen war. "Wir sehen uns später, Dipper," hörte er Bill noch rufen. Als er das Grinsen in seiner Stimme raushörte, spürte er wie sich Wut in seinem Magen breitmachte. Was fiel Bill ein so mit ihm zu spielen? Er wusste nicht einmal woher Bills Interesse kam! Er sagte sich selbst, dass Bill wohl einer der Leute war, die so generell mit Menschen umging. Erst als Dipper nach Links, wie beschrieben, gehen wollte, realisierte er, dass Bill seinen Namen gesagt hatte. Er erinnerte sich nicht sich vorgestellt zu haben. Auch als er das Gespräche in seinem Kopf revue passieren gelassen hatte erinnerte sich nicht daran auch nur einmal seinen Namen genannt zu haben. Dipper schaute noch mal in den Gang zurück, jedoch war der Gang wie leergefegt. Daraufhin rieb er sich kurz verdutzt über die Augen und führte kopfschüttelnd seinen Weg zur Aula fort. Es stellte sich heraus, dass die Aula unangenehm einfach zu finden war. Ein großes "Aula" prangte viel zu groß über einer großen Flügeltür aus Glas. Dipper nahm an, dass das für das neue Jahr so deutlich gemacht wurde, weil er wohl nicht der erste gewesen war, der Probleme hatte die Aula zu finden. Gerade als Dipper etwas runtergekommen war und es schaffte seine Gedanken zu sammeln wurden alle seine Bemühungen zu nichte gemacht. Die Aula war randvoll und die Veranstaltung schien schon mitten im gange gewesen zu sein. Er ließ seinen Blick über die vielen Schüler schweifen im Versuch Mabel zu finden - vergeblich. Stattdessen entschied er sich einfach reinzugehen und sich irgendwo am Rand einen Platz zu suchen. 'Es sind so viele Schüler in dem Raum, da bemerkt sicher niemand, dass ich viel zu spät bin, richtig?', dachte sich Dipper überzeugt. Falsch.  
Sofort als er nur einen Schritt in den großen Saal gesetzt hatte war alles augenblicklich ruhig und der Lehrer vorne fing an sich zu räuspern. Das war so ziemlich das peinlichste was Dipper passiert war. Sein Blick fiel auf die große Eichenuhr, welche Direkt über der Bühne prangte. Kurz nach halb vier. Er hatte es wirklich geschafft über eine halbe Stunde zu spät zu erscheinen.  
Als er dachte es könnte nicht schlimmer werden traf sein Blick den von dem Lehrer, der sich zuvor geräuspert hatte. Es war der selbe, der es nicht lassen konnte Dipper schon in den ersten Stunden seines Aufenthaltes an der neuen Schule eine unverdiente Verwarnung auszusprechen. Kaum bemerkbar und eindeutig an Dipper gerichtet spielte ein kleines grinsen auf den Lippen des Lehrers. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich in solchen Momenten erfreut oder verärgert sein soll," richtete sich der Lehrer an die Schüler. "Ich entscheide mich jedoch für erfreut, da dieser Schüler ein perfektes Beispiel dafür ist was passiert wenn Schüler derartig zu spät kommen. Natürlich möchte ich keine Ausreden hören, da es meiner Meinung nach nichts rechtfertigendes gibt. Die Konsequenz wird sein, dass er die Ehre haben wird den Saal hier, sobald jeder sich in die zueben eingeteilte Räume begeben wird, zu reinigen." Dipper wünschte sich Jemand würde zu ihm kommen und ihn lebendig begraben. Er spürte wie sich die unzähligen Blicke in seine Haut bohrten. "Sie können sich jetzt setzen, Pines. In die erst Reihe, natürlich."  
Perfekt. Zum Einen durfte er sich jetzt allein in die erste Reihe setzen, die wohl jeder am ersten Tag mied, und zum Anderen kannte die komplette Schule spätestens jetzt Dipper, wenn nicht schon nach der Prügelei. Er hätte gerne einen besseren Ruf oder zumindest gar keinen. Ihn störte es nicht, wenn ihn die meisten auf der Schule nicht kannten, jedoch war das jetzt außer frage. Schnell ging Dipper die Treppe runter bis zu ersten Reihe, direkt vor der Bühne. Währenddessen erblickte er Mabel und warf ihr einen schnellen entschuldigenden Blick zu. "Somit übergebe ich das Gespräch an Direktorin Mrs Northwest."  
Sie nickte dem Lehrer dankend zu. "Vielen Dank, Mr Winston," antwortete die Direktorin und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. "Jeder von Ihnen dürfte jetzt eine Karte mit einer entsprechenden Farbe und Nummer gezogen haben." "Oder zumindest die meisten von Ihnen," merkte sie an, als sie Dippers Blick traf. "Mit diesen Karten haben Sie Zutritt zu ihren Zimmern, nach 21 Uhr auch nur Sie, und Niemand anderes. In der Regel teilen sich immer zwei Schüler ein Zimmer, was jedoch in Einzelfällen auch bis zu vier Schüler pro Zimmer abweichen kann. Die Farben auf den Karten stehen für Ihre Gebäude, in denen ihr leben werdet, worunter die Gebäude mit der Farbe Blau, Rot, Gelb und Grün fallen. Diese befinden sich um das Hauptgebäude, in welchem wir uns befinden, und sind jeweils durch einen Gang von dem Hauptgebäude oder den Campus erreichbar.  Falls Ihnen noch nicht bekannt ist wer die selbe Karte hat wie Sie, möchte ich angemerkt haben, dass die Zimmer von Schüler und Schülerinnen strikt getrennt sind. Sollte jemand von Ihnen bereits in die Hausordnung geschaut haben, haben Sie sicherlich bemerkt, dass sich darin Ihr Stundenplan befindet. Noch Fragen?" Sobald sie zuende gesprochen hatte wurde es wieder lauter im Saal, wodurch Dipper erst dann bemerkte, dass wirklich jeder geschwiegen hatte. Schon als die Direktorin fortfahren wollte hebte einer der Schüler seine Hand. "Ja, bitte," forderte sie den Schüler auf zu sprechen. "Teilen sich Dämonen auch mit Menschen ihr Zimmer?" Sofort fing sie an zunicken und beantwortete die Frage knapp mit dem Wort:" Natürlich." Es war offensichtlich, dass der Schüler eine andere Antwort erhofft hatte, jedoch schien er sich auch damit zufrieden zugeben. Den Rest der Rede blendete Dipper aus, da er mit den Gedanken woanders war. Sollte etwas wichtiges gefallen sein würde Mabel es ihm später sicher sagen. Es wurde noch gesagt, dass die Kurse wohl nicht nach Alter, sondern Können und vorherige Leistungen eingeteilt wurden. Das war jedoch auch so ziemlich das einzige, das hängen geblieben ist. Es dauerte nicht lange, da verabschiedeten sich Mr Winston und die Direktorin und entließen die Schüler. Als er aufschaute sah er wie Mabel direkt auf ihn zuging. "Ich verlange später eine gerechtfertigte Erklärung, Mason Pines." Mabel schien wirklich ein wenig sauer darüber, dass Dipper so spät kam. 

Dipper bereitete sich schon darauf eine bessere Erklärung zu liefern, als 'zwei gutaussehende Dämonen haben mich aufgehalten und abgesehen davon war ich zu dämlich den Weg zu finden'. Jedoch kam er nicht mal dazu nur ein Wort zu erwiedern, da Mr Winston neben Dipper aufkreuzte und neben ihm ein Eimer und ein Mop fallen lies. "Der ganze Müll muss aufgesammelt werden und anschließend muss durchgewischt werden. Ich erwarte den Saal in einem perfekten Zustand, verstanden?"  
Dipper nickte nur und deutete Mabel an zu verschwieden, da er ihr ersparen wollte, dass Mr Winston auch noch gegen sie einen Groll hegte. Kurz darauf fiel Dipper ein, dass wohl jeder ein Zimmer zugeteilt bekommen hatte nur er selbst nicht. "Uhm, Mr Winston? Ich habe noch kein Zimmer," erklärte Dipper zögerlich. Langsam kam auch die Direktorin hinzu. "Ja scheint so. Ich schätze sie müssen auf dem Gang schlafen, weil es Ihre eigene Schuld ist," meinte Mr Winston. Dipper war sprachlos. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob das ein Scherz war oder er es toternst meinte. Die Direktorin legte nur lächelnd eine Hand auf seine Schulter und klärte die Situation auf. "Natürlich nicht. Mr Winston, geben sie bitte Mr Pines eine Zimmerkarte." Sie schien zumindest ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm zu haben, da sie ihm ein Lächeln schenkte, dass dieses Mal ernstgemeint zu sein schien. Mr Winston nickte zwar als wäre es selbstverständlich, aber Dipper war sich sicher, dass er es wirklich bevorzugen würde, wenn Dipper auf dem Gang schlafen müsste. Er nickte Dipper kurz zu, um ihm zu signalisieren, dass er ihm folgen sollte. Direkt am Pult kramte er für ein paar Sekunden in seinen Sachen rum bis er eine gelbe Karte hervorzog und sie Dipper mit der linken Hand in die Hände drückte, während er mit der rechten Hand Dipper 'liebevoll' auf die Schulter schlug. Vermutlich sah es so aus als wolle er ihn einfach unterstützen, anfühlen tat sich jedoch wie eine Drohung. Sein Grinsen bestätigte diese Vermutung. "Wir haben wohl nur noch diese Karte übrig... aber Sie wissen ja offensichtlich wie man sich verteidigt, falls es nötig ist, richtig?"  
Dipper wusste nicht genau worauf dieser Mann hinaus wollte, jedoch spürte er schon, dass das was ihn nun erwartete nichts Gutes war. Und damit meinte er nicht nur das Putzen. Still steckte er die Karte in seine Hosentasche und wendete sich dem Eimer und dem Mopp zu. Nachdem er kurz seinen Blick durch den Raum schweifen ließ, war er sich sicher, dass das nicht in ein paar Minuten zu erledigen war. Der Größe des Saales nach zu urteilen war er zumindest die nächsten paar Stunden damit beschäftigt den Raum sauber zu machen, sollte er es ordentlich machen. Er spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken es ein wenig unordentlich, dafür aber schnell, zu erledigen. Dieser wurde jedoch verworfen, als er darüber nachdachte wie Mr Winston reagieren würde. Dipper war sich sicher, dass er ihn am liebsten noch die komplette Schule putzen lassen würde. Mit einem Seufzen entschied sich Dipper die komplette Sache einfach so schnell wie möglich und relativ passabel hinter sich zu bringen. Das würde ein langer Nachmittag werden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es tut mir leid, wenn Bill und Dipper vielleicht ein wenig OC wirken... ich arbeite dran xD  
> Ich würde mich immer über Kommentare freuen! :D  
> Danke fürs Lesen und bis bald  
> LG Lin ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Danke fürs reinschauen und ich hoffe das Kapitel war ganz ok :,D (Im nächsten kommt Bill vor, versprochen)  
> Ich versuche regelmäßig zu updaten und es würde mich freuen, wenn ihr mal wieder reinschaut.  
> Man sieht sich! (hoffentlich hehe)  
> LG Lin :)


End file.
